


梦冒险

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 李帝努/罗渽民, 罗渽民/钟辰乐
Kudos: 7





	梦冒险

1

凌晨两点，罗渽民喝了一点酒躺在地板上，头抵着墙。墙的另一边传来一阵沙沙声，像小猫用爪子挠墙皮，一路挠到罗渽民的心脏，痒痒麻麻的。

罗渽民抬手敲两下墙，“小猫，小猫，安静点。”

那边安静了两秒，“哥在干什么啊？我睡不着，好无聊哦。”

罗渽民一会儿没说话。凝视着头顶桌上的空酒瓶。 “我快睡着了，都怪你吵醒我。” 

“我不信。哼哼。我知道哥晚上一般都不睡觉。上次我凌晨五点醒来，哥带回家的女人知道这间公寓的隔音相当于没有吗？”

罗渽民夸张地蹙起眉头，试图回想起自己究竟哪天凌晨五点还在搞女人，还吵醒隔壁本该作息良好的高中生钟辰乐。

“你听错了吧…一般那么晚我都会直接去酒店。”

“才没有呢，差不多两周前，凌晨五点，我听得清清楚楚。”

“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？我又没有指责哥。”

“没打扰到你吗？”

“与其说打扰…”那边顿了顿，“我倒是很好奇，每次和女人在一起时，哥的气息就好像完全消失掉，直到结束我都一点没听到哥发出声音哦。”

这家伙竟然还竖着耳朵一直听到结束。

酒精开始在血液里乱窜，来得稍微有点迟，罗渽民爬起来脱掉上衣，赤着上身躺回冰凉的地板上，试图降温。

“你不该听那么仔细，辰乐，说真的，我觉得你应该换间公寓，这对你影响实在不太好。”

“什么嘛…明明是哥的问题，却要我换公寓。再说我很喜欢这里的…”

因为我也很喜欢这里。没有认识的人来打扰。好像跟过去完完全全地道别，彻底撇掉不想面对的一切一样。罗渽民想。虽然事实完全不是那样，但偶尔会有这种错觉。酒精实在是好东西。

钟辰乐听不到回信，学罗渽民那样敲了两下墙，“哥，晚安。明天见。”

2

几周前，傍晚，罗渽民在便利店买完东西，照旧走进公园时，发现自己要去见的小猫此时正趴在另一个人的膝盖上，毫无防备地呼呼大睡。

就知道会这样。罗渽民停在远处看，说不清楚什么感觉，说背叛也算不上，谁会要求公园里的野猫对自己忠诚呢？哪怕是这次来，罗渽民也只是碰碰运气，遇到了就给它便宜的小鱼干吃，遇不到就自己一个人坐在长凳上，吃人类吃的小鱼干。

但无论如何还是想摸一下。罗渽民走过去，坐在长凳上的男孩抬起头，朝罗渽民做了一个嘘声的动作，“它睡着了哦。”

罗渽民走得更近，能听见那只小猫发出呼噜呼噜的声音，他嗤笑出声，“看出来了。”

“你也是来喂它的？抱歉啦，抢先你一步。”

罗渽民瞥到他胸前戴着学校的姓名牌，姓钟名辰乐。他随口问，“在附近上高中吗？”

钟辰乐点点头，笑起来的时候脸上有猫咪纹，牙齿尖尖的地方也像小猫。罗渽民想如果自己拿出小鱼干，他也会想吃吗？

“高中生的话，这个时候还不回家，家里不会担心吗，还是说你要上补习班。”罗渽民坐到钟辰乐旁边，拿出饭团开始大嚼特嚼，他一整天都没吃饭。

钟辰乐摇头，“我一个人住，所以没关系。”

“啊…这样。”罗渽民含糊地回应。

很长时间两个人都没说话。钟辰乐的手指在猫咪摊开的肚皮上跳来跳去，罗渽民吃完饭团，啤酒罐在手里捏扁，扔出去的时候打了个响亮的饱嗝。

“抱歉。”罗渽民说。尽管听上去丝毫不感到抱歉。

钟辰乐轻轻笑。换了个方式搓膝盖上的猫，猫咪被弄醒了，可能因为肚子被小鱼干填得又圆又鼓，没有生气。只是嗲嗲地叫着，把钟辰乐小小的手指含进嘴巴里半舔半咬。罗渽民越看越觉得好笑，因为不久前这只猫也是这么对待他的手指的，他还相当受宠若惊了一阵，第二次去公园时还多买了一些猫食。

小贱猫…罗渽民心想。

“它好像很喜欢我诶。”钟辰乐很高兴，“啊好可爱…它晚上会睡在什么地方呢？天气冷的时候又该怎么办？”

“你想带它回家？”

“也不是不可以。”

“那它真是幸运。”罗渽民把猫从钟辰乐膝盖上拎起来，小猫不满地叫了两声，但没做太多反抗。

“你猜猜它现在的叫声是什么意思？大概是在说：中奖！中奖！中奖啦！我有家了，好幸福。中奖啦。”

钟辰乐听了大爆笑，笑得揉眼睛，“什么啊，哥。”

“但还是不要带它回家比较好。”

“哎？为什么？”

“因为中奖的是它不是你啊。等在你家待够了，说不定哪天就逃跑，重新回到公园，攀另一个人的裤脚去了。”

钟辰乐觉得这哥还在讲笑话，“猫咪会这样？”

罗渽民点头。“野猫嘛。有吃的就能活下去，不需要家。”

钟辰乐没听劝，还是把猫带回家了。

他和罗渽民挥手道别，猫趴在他还不算宽的一边肩膀上，毛茸茸的头在钟辰乐的颈侧撒娇那样蹭。

“真幸运。”罗渽民看着，喃喃道。

“中大奖啦。”

3

加油啊渽民。

被钟辰乐哐当哐当的敲门声吵醒之前，罗渽民在梦里听到以前李帝努常对他说的一句话。

被拉着去认识新朋友的时候，李帝努对他说加油啊渽民。

想要追求喜欢的女生，李帝努对他说加油啊渽民。

考试失利没进入理想的大学，李帝努对他说没关系，继续加油吧渽民。

先自己一步结婚了，新娘漂亮可爱，笑起来有一深一浅两个酒窝。新娘在日光的簇拥下，眼中盈盈的像闪着钻石。婚礼后李帝努扯掉领结跟罗渽民到河边抽烟，两个人合抽一根，没人说话，只有烟在风中燃烧的咝咝声。烟灰掉下来，烫他们中任何一人的的手指。然后李帝努对他说，盯着静寂的河或天空，你也要加油才行，渽民啊。

“哥！哥！渽民哥！开下门啦！我买了披萨我们一起吃。”

罗渽民睁开眼睛，墙上的时钟显示下午三点。这段时间里，他要么干脆不睡，要么一口气睡十几个小时不间断，除了这种时候被钟辰乐吵醒。

“钟辰乐你真的吵死了…”

罗渽民衣衫不整满身酒气地去开门，钟辰乐看也没看他一眼，兴冲冲地提着两盒披萨冲进他家。一边往里走一边大吵大闹。

“我靠，哥，你家被人打劫了吗？”

“正在被你打劫。”

钟辰乐好不容易找到一处没堆衣服也没堆外卖盒的地板，盘腿坐下，笑眯眯地望向罗渽民。

“哥饿不饿？今天周六，吃完我们出去玩吧？”

“不要。”罗渽民坐到自己没洗的脏衣服上，拿起一块披萨塞进嘴里，没怎么嚼就吞下，谢天谢地钟辰乐这次记得告诉卖家去掉芝士。

“去嘛去嘛…哥一个人在家不无聊？我反正无聊死了。”

“你明明还有猫玩呢。”罗渽民大口大口嚼披萨，看着他，“羡慕死我了。”

“也不能跟猫玩一天…”

“那把猫送我吧。”

“可哥根本不会管。”

“也是。”罗渽民吃了两块，第三块只嚼了一口就放下，走到床边趴上去，再次把自己裹成一团。

“吃完了就回去吧，辰乐，我真的不会出门。”他想了想，“本来之前还会去便利店，但自从认识了你，我连便利店都不用去了。”

“谁说的，你之前不还去公园吗？”

“那只是顺便。”罗渽民藏在被子里，背对着钟辰乐，只露出一双眼睛，“不是非去不可。”

“可是哥如果不是顺便去那里的话，也就不会认识我了。”

罗渽民闷闷地笑，“你说得对。我中大奖了。”

“不要说谎。渽民哥。”钟辰乐不满地嘟囔。

罗渽民听见他走过来，脚隔着棉袜踩在木地板上，他又像小猫那样轻盈，只有不小心被摆在地上的衣服、外卖盒绊到时才哇地叫出声，钟辰乐贴上来，胸口贴着他的后背，但因为罗渽民暂时比他大一圈，钟辰乐只能勉勉强强抱住罗渽民。

“哥，不要再睡了。”钟辰乐的下巴抵在被子上，说话的时候瓮声瓮气，很痒，惹得罗渽民想笑。

“睡着的时候会做噩梦的吧？那哥现在暂时先不要睡了。和我一起玩吧，不想出门的话，叠叠乐玩不玩？”

“怎么知道我做噩梦的？”罗渽民问，“我从来没说过。”

“听见了。”钟辰乐说，语气小心翼翼，“哥有时候会突然大叫，有时会一连串地说些什么…不过我也听不懂，就想肯定是做噩梦了吧。”

“我都不知道我做梦时会大叫。”罗渽民喃喃地说，“你确定那是我？”

钟辰乐抱他的力度更重了些。

好可怜。竟然被一个十几岁的高中生担心了。钟辰乐不说话的时候房间里就安静得好像没人住。罗渽民蜷在被子里像蜷缩在茧里，钟辰乐抱得他很闷很热，但辰乐也不会是蜘蛛那类东西，不会吃掉自己。

“不要担心，辰乐。我没事的。”

“哥很擅长撒谎。”

也不是第一次被这么说了。罗渽民无声地笑。

“那我们什么都不做，我陪哥睡觉吧，那样的话哥说不定就不会做噩梦了。”

“你是什么？有那么厉害？”

“我是钟辰乐。”钟辰乐顿了顿，“我体温高。”

“真厉害，辰乐。”罗渽民转过身来，把钟辰乐也卷进被子里，卷进自己的怀抱里，下巴抵在他猫咪一样的脑袋上，“你是我见过最厉害的人了。”

“真的？”

“体温这方面。”

“...谢谢。”钟辰乐埋在他的胸口，声音听上去已经有些困意。

那天罗渽民果然没做噩梦。唯一梦见的是他和钟辰乐两个人，世界上好像只剩他们两个人，只有公园那一个场景，还有那只谁的手指都舔，谁的裤脚都攀的小贱猫。钟辰乐傻乎乎地朝他笑，说渽民哥渽民哥，我要带这只小猫回家。

罗渽民点点头。天气很冷，应该是雪天，但雪迟迟不来。他和钟辰乐挨得紧紧的，手指伸到猫咪嘴巴里取暖。他们坐在唯一的公园长椅上，长椅载着他们，像孤零零的船。

有段时间，刚搬来这间公寓的那段时间，罗渽民会反复地梦见高中的某个午后，他和李帝努坐在冰店外被太阳晒得快化掉的铁栏杆上，他看到自己手里捧着一碗牛奶草莓冰沙，正大口大口地往嘴巴里塞。

半碗冰被他吃进肚子后，胃液裹上牛奶和人造草莓糖浆，罗渽民摸摸自己的肚子，好像能感到下面的胃因为突然的刺激在无声地抽搐着、融解着。有一种古怪的幸福感从胃弥漫到他的四肢，脚趾，手指。

最后在李帝努的注视下，他蹲在地上剧烈地呕吐起来，一手扒着栏杆以免摔倒，栏杆烫得像烙铁，但他不握住就要摔进那摊恐怖的呕吐物里。

他擦擦嘴角，抬头看李帝努，李帝努的眼神湿湿的，眼角的痣在日光下抖颤，像什么活物。然后他张开嘴唇，他要说——

不要说那个。不要说那个拜托你帝努。求求你不要说。

或者我自己来说吧。我自己来说就可以了。罗渽民蹲在地上，李帝努蠕动嘴唇的方式像是被放慢了好多倍，所以来得及。

加油吧渽民加油吧渽民加油吧加油吧加油吧加油吧加油吧加油吧加油吧加油把加油吧加油吧加油吧加油吧加油吧

罗渽民听见自己的声音也被拉长，听上去跟惨叫一样。

我会加油的。也不会再说谎了。帝努。我保证。

李帝努慢慢地伸出手，接过罗渽民手里剩下的半碗冰，草莓，牛奶，融化的冰屑。一切使罗渽民呕吐的诱因。

帝努谢谢你。罗渽民知道李帝努是想帮他。我会加油的。也不会再说谎了。

4

拗不过钟辰乐一直缠着他，罗渽民周日还是被拉到公园去晒了太阳。他感觉自己已经很久不见太阳了，冬天的太阳很温和，但罗渽民仍感觉自己被刺激出了结膜炎，眼睛被光刺得不舒服，时不时抬手去揉。

“哥，不晒晒太阳，整天待在屋子里会生病的。”钟辰乐坐在他旁边，像那个梦，像他们第一次见的时候。

“辰乐就是我的太阳...”罗渽民靠在钟辰乐肩膀上打哈欠，有别的野猫绕着他的裤腿蹭来蹭去，罗渽民轻轻地用脚把他们抬到一边。

“欸咿...哥！肉麻死了。”钟辰乐在空中打了一套军体拳，“还是天上那个厉害一点。”

“也是。天上那个不会半夜像磨爪子那样磨我的墙。”

“因为哥太安静了嘛...”钟辰乐辩解，“只是为了确认哥还好好活着。”

“撒谎。只是你想找我说话而已。因为辰乐太喜欢我了。啊辰乐太喜欢我了该怎么办才好。”

“我当然喜欢渽民哥呀。”钟辰乐小声道，对他来说实在难得，“就是喜欢嘛。”

罗渽民好一会儿不说话。

“然后呢，你要我怎么做？”

“什么都不用做，在我敲墙的时候偶尔回应下我就好了。”

罗渽民抬起头，钟辰乐也转过头来看他，眼神澄澈，如果有雪雪会被映进去，如果有雨雨也会溶进去。

谎言是甜蜜的。罗渽民感到了一丝甜蜜，他想这意味着钟辰乐的话中掺杂了哪怕一丝谎言吗？或许其实钟辰乐更贪心，或许他偶尔也想自己能亲亲他，抱抱他，和他一起出去玩，除了公园还有很多地方，游戏厅，迪斯尼乐园，过山车，那些快乐幸福没办法持续很久、却因此更吸引人，梦一样的，谎言等于幸福的地方。

“我会的。”罗渽民说，“只要辰乐敲我的墙，我就会回应的。”

钟辰乐得意地笑起来。像收到鱼干，露出原形的猫咪。

5

刚到这座城市时，罗渽民每天都出门，呆在家里的时间少得可怜。

在酒吧吧台抱着空酒杯发呆，在想还要不要接着喝下去。罗渽民抽鼻子，闻到一股夜里才有的浓烈的香气。

女人坐到他旁边。朝他招手，手指柔软，声音更软，“在喝什么？”

罗渽民侧过身，摇摇空酒杯，“你请什么我喝什么。”

一路喝到酒店，对方的舌头伸进来时湿软滑腻，冷得像日料店趴在米饭上的鱼肉，罗渽民在那上面尝到刚刚喝的酒的味道，柠檬香气，他不讨厌，白色的床上女人的身体奶油那样柔软，因为嗅不到味道，所以也不讨厌。拥抱的时候身体像被扔进炉子里加热，他们一同化为液体。

不需要说什么，什么都不必说。罗渽民闭上眼睛，女人的尖叫是柔和的，和过山车上那些幸福的惨叫性质一样。

高中时代，罗渽民和李帝努形影不离的日子。那个时候他们的人生和彼此的混在一起。罗渽民想哪怕自己最后逃到了另一个地方，也不是因为李帝努做错过什么。李帝努做的一切都是他想做的，他应该做的，同时也是大家希望他去做的，他很幸运。也做得很好，各方面都是十足的优生。性的方面也是。

罗渽民想那时他和李帝努之间的肉体关系是很纯粹的。说纯粹是因为没有太多的感情掺杂在里面。在那种发泄意味偏多的喘气，摩擦，唾液交换，肌肤相亲间，要产生感情反倒是难事。李帝努的身体跟女孩相差太多了，他的身体坚硬厚实，鸡巴也是坚硬的，不像女孩双腿中间湿润柔软之处。他的手心炙热干燥，像浑身赤裸埋进被太阳晒得发烫的沙子中，却又是人身上才有的热度。罗渽民有时候会捂住李帝努的眼睛。有次他们在互相自慰途中，看着彼此的脸突然爆笑起来，连带着鸡巴也软下去。所以捂住眼睛，喜欢想象什么尽管想象好了，av女优，暗恋女生的黑色长发，粉白的手肘，前女友在高潮时的哭喊，呼喊他们的名字，用那种脆弱的喉咙喊出来的他们的名字，和眼泪混在一起撞在耳膜上，心脏似乎也会出现裂纹。

捂住李帝努眼睛时罗渽民也闭眼想象，但脑子里却只能出现李帝努的脸，以及他眼角被汗水浸湿的颤抖着的痣。大概是那颗痣遮住罗渽民的眼睛。

在快射精前，他们射精的时间差不多，罗渽民偶尔会用手掌盖住李帝努的口鼻，手指间严丝合缝，李帝努的吐息喷在他的手心，越来越重，越来越急促，但手下的动作没停，暴动一样急切，失去技巧，半痛半爽，罗渽民龇着牙齿抽气，但看见因呼吸不畅而无措的李帝努又让他很高兴。李帝努也分不出手来阻止罗渽民，最后呜呜地叫着射出来，有时还会带出来一些跟尿很像，晶亮的淫水。罗渽民放开他，手心里全是李帝努的口水，也跟被喷了精液似的。

每次李帝努射出精液以外的东西，而罗渽民正常地射精时，李帝努都变得有些不好意思。总用湿湿的眼神看着罗渽民。

梦里和李帝努一起吃冰的时候，婚礼后他们在河边抽同一根烟时，李帝努也始终都是那样的眼神。

砰砰。

那些瞬间罗渽民看着李帝努，想把子弹崩进他的太阳穴里。

不是因为他做了什么，残害自己伤害自己，是因为他不仅什么都没做，还总是想要伸出手来拉罗渽民一把，帮助他走上幸福生活的轨道。他们是青梅竹马，活了多久就跟彼此待在一起多久，熟悉到能靠手心的掌纹辨别出对方。

砰砰。罗渽民将手比作一把手枪，对着高潮后女人的太阳穴，砰砰。

“你还能射什么出来？”女人一动不动，懒洋洋地问罗渽民。

“看你还想要什么。”

“我想要真的子弹呢？”

“当然也有。”

罗渽民把手指抵到她脸上，无声地笑。即便已经过了最动情的时候，他的笑容还是闪得令人目眩。

“骗子。”女人打开他的手指，带着一丝哭腔说道。

6

睡不着的时候除了喝酒，罗渽民还会幻想自己变成人以外的任何什么。

想象自己是一块海绵，有人往他身上泼水，他便条件反射地吸进去，到最后只要稍微碰一下就能渗出许多水来。

想象自己是一片面包，被人撕成两半，用牙齿咬，放进嘴里和唾液混在一起，但是因为是面包所以也不会有痛觉，或者像颅内手术，因为麻药所以痛觉被剔掉了，但还是能感觉到医生在用手术刀搅你的脑子，搅成冰淇淋一样的半固半液体…

“哥，怎么整天满脑子怪东西。”钟辰乐听他说了，撇嘴表示不理解。

“总有一天你会懂的，等有一天你也遇到失眠...”

“我也会失眠吗？”钟辰乐挠挠额头，“因为什么呢？”

“我不知道，辰乐。你会有什么烦恼？”

“人都是有烦恼的。”钟辰乐耸肩，“有烦恼才要去睡觉，睡一觉就都忘了，或者说，更有勇气去面对。”

“好羡慕你的觉。”罗渽民夺过钟辰乐手里正要开罐的啤酒，“冰箱里有饮料，自己去拿。”

“成年有什么了不起！”钟辰乐咬牙切齿，跳起来去冰箱拿了一罐可乐回来，坐到罗渽民小腿旁，小脸气得鼓起。

“你等着，我成年当天要喝他个通宵，喝到我吐为止。”

“…也没必要这样，辰乐。我宁愿你去睡觉，如果你真的遇到烦恼的话。因为酒这个东西确实用处也不大...”

“总有一天我会知道的。”钟辰乐喝一口可乐，脚趾被冰得蜷缩，“等我长大吧，哥，到那时候我会告诉你，是酒有用，还是睡觉有用。”

“谢谢你，辰乐，我已经知道了。”罗渽民被电视机的荧光晃得昏昏欲睡起来，“我困了，酒精就是这点用处...”

“晚安，哥，我还要再看一会儿。”钟辰乐跳到沙发上，给了罗渽民一个印在嘴唇上的吻。纯洁得像小孩子之间，他伸舌头舔罗渽民嘴唇时，跟小狗舔肉骨头没什么两样。

“晚安。”罗渽民闭上眼睛又睁开，嘴唇还是热热的，钟辰乐的体温简直世界第一。

他钻进被子里的时候，钟辰乐还是很快关掉电视机也跟着钻进来了，罗渽民没阻止，阻止也没用。

钟辰乐像那天隔着一层被子那样抱着他，他的确长大了些，手臂环住罗渽民时轻松了一点。他这个年纪身体生长似乎是瞬间的事。

“晚安，哥。”钟辰乐贴着罗渽民对他来说还算宽大，却薄得像一层纸的背，“你肯定不会再做噩梦了。是因为我，对吧？我好久没有听见哥在晚上大叫了。”

“嗯。”罗渽民轻声回应。没打算也转过去抱住辰乐。心中像有什么拔出来又刺进去，又痛又麻，像他想象里射进李帝努太阳穴里的子弹，穿进去，又从另一侧飞出来。

这次不是说谎了。罗渽民想。这次他说了真话。说真话的时候心脏又痛又麻，像被淋了热油。辰乐也热得跟个小太阳似的，牢牢地托着自己的背。他突然很想哭。

FIN.


End file.
